The more opportunities
by Risana Ho
Summary: IY: Y cuéntanos, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Cómo va tu vida sentimental? SU: Nunca hablo de nada que no sea mi carrera en el béisbol, pero solo por esta ocasión diré una cosa que alguien me contó hace poco: En ocasiones la vida se cansa de darte más oportunidades. Aprovéchala.


_**Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes no son míos sino de Kishitroll ¬¬, sólo la historia me pertenece. Y está dedicada especialmente para _"La edad de oro SasuNaru"_ que organizó Takaita Hiwatari :)

.

 **The more opportunities**

 **.**

 _By Risana Ho_

 _._

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

 _ **.**_

— _¡Aficionados, estamos a punto de terminar el encuentro, vamos por la novena entrada! ¡Y es el turno de Namikaze para lanzar!_

 _Los gritos de la gente en las gradas lo ensordecieron por un segundo. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios ante el escandaloso apoyo, el ánimo que le transmitieron fue único. Otros jugadores pensaban en dicho barullo como una gran distracción, él no. Ése era su sueño hecho realidad; en el Tokyo Dome más de cuarenta mil espectadores coreaban su nombre a la espera de su mejor lanzamiento. Aspiró mucho por ese día, allí vistiendo el número siete, a unos minutos de hacer historia en la_ _Nippon Professional Baseball._

 _¡Naruto!_

 _¡Namikaze! ¡Naruto! ¡Namikaze!_

 _Las personas gritaban más y más. Sin perder tiempo acomodó su gorra, estiró el brazo y buscó la mejor posición sobre el montículo. Un segundo listo para lanzar._

 _¡NARUTO!_

 _Ese último grito le pareció demasiado conocido. Un minuto, ¿dónde lo había escuchado antes?_

—¡NARUTO, DESPIERTA!

Naruto Namikaze dio un brinco en la silla, cayó hacia un lado y terminó dándose un sentón en el suelo, llevándose consigo parte de los papeles y unas cuantas carpetas de su escritorio, algunos lapiceros tuvieron la misma suerte y rebotaron sobre su cabeza. Un desastre total. Desde su posición en el piso miró unos _Adidas_ grises bastante familiares, que sabía perfectamente a quién pertenecían, alzó lentamente la vista y no le sorprendió encontrarse con Kakashi Hatake, éste mantenía una expresión cansada en el rostro –al menos lo que dejaba notar su bufanda– y cruzado de brazos. El hombre mayor negó con la cabeza mientras él intentaba levantar las carpetas y a sí mismo. Sonrió satisfecho al poner las cosas en su lugar, sacudió su pantalón y volvió a sentarse, como si minutos antes no hubiese estado metido en un caos.

—¿Qué te trae por mi humilde y triste cubículo, Kakashi?

—En serio, Naruto, ¿cuántas veces van que te encuentro durmiendo? Dime por qué no te he despedido.

Kakashi le arrancó un _post-its_ naranja de la frente, contemplándolo con poco interés. Naruto sobó la zona sin dejar de sonreír e inconscientemente cerró y abrió su mano derecha varias veces. Si Hatake advirtió aquel gesto que delataba los sueños de Naruto, no lo mencionó.

—¿Porque me quieres mucho y soy el mejor?

—Ja, ja, ja, eres tan gracioso. Debiste ser comediante en lugar de fotógrafo —soltó un suspiro y ocupó asiento en la silla frente al escritorio—. Tengo trabajo para ti. Revisa esto y dime que puedes hacerlo sin problemas.

Hatake le entregó una carpeta beige con muchos papeles que, de sólo contarlos, le dieron dolor de cabeza. Apreciaba a su jefe, pero debía entender que la lectura de documentos aburridos no figuraba dentro de sus pasiones.

Aun así le encantaba su trabajo.

La revista _Konoha Sport_ apenas contaba con tres años de haber salido al mercado, poco a poco sobresalía entre las demás. Los artículos exclusivos, las atractivas portadas y el contenido interesante, hacían que sus fieles lectores la siguieran mes a mes. _Konoha_ demostraba que algún día sería una gran empresa reconocida. Sus fundadores eran Kakashi Hatake e Iruka Umino. Cierto, los conocía a ambos desde pequeño, pero él no entró a la editorial por nepotismo. Naruto trabajó muy duro desde la universidad, ejerció una corta temporada en una editorial de Nagoya para obtener experiencia y al final solicitó un puesto en _Konoha_ sin la influencia de nadie. Pero en ocasiones, como esa mañana, podría parecer un verdadero irresponsable por quedarse dormido en su escritorio en lugar de estar al cien por ciento. Aunque nadie podía reclamarle, su desempeño profesional hablaba por sí mismo; cada fotografía capturada en las portadas y las imágenes que acompañaban los reportajes conseguían una excelente crítica. ¿Quién hubiese pensado que sería bueno en algo más, y no solo en el béisbol?

—¿Podrías resumírmelo?

Kakashi dejó escapar otro suspiro y le arrebató la carpeta. Los gestos suplicantes de Naruto siempre lo convencían.

—Esta mañana me llegó la confirmación de un evento muy importante de los _Yumiuri Gigats_ para su próxima participación en la Liga Central de la NPB (Nippon Professional Baseball), estamos invitados a la presentación de su nuevo bateador de la temporada; Sasuke Uchiha —sonrió satisfecho—. No solo eso, estuve hablando con su representante, e Itachi aceptó que Sasuke diera una entrevista exclusiva a nuestra revista. Ino será la entrevistadora y quiero que tú la acompañes. Las fotografías de la portada quedarán a tu cargo.

Naruto arrugó la nariz y su sonrisa desapareció. Esperaba que una grieta apareciera, se lo tragara y lo transportara al otro lado del mundo. ¿Sasuke Uchiha? ¡Genial! Nada mejor para comenzar bien la semana que tratar con un tipo al que no deseaba encontrarse. El asunto no le agradó nada. Evidentemente Sasuke Uchiha fue el mejor bateador de la temporada pasada, había sido descubierto por un cazatalentos de Estados Unidos y de ahí despuntó su carrera en Japón con los _Yokohama DeNA BayStars_. Poseía una técnica muy buena y un talento sorprendente con el bate. Pocas entrevistas figuraban en su historial a revistas muy importantes del medio deportivo, y tener un reportaje en _Konoha Sport_ sería una oportunidad de oro. Sin embargo no todo podía ser un "lecho de rosas", su pasado arruinaba las circunstancias. Ambos asistieron a la misma preparatoria y fueron novios por un año que no terminó bien. Se habían vuelto a encontrar dos años después en Yokohama por cuestiones de trabajo ‒él como corresponsal deportivo y Sasuke como jugador de los _BayStars_ ‒, el final no fue precisamente una despedida conmovedora y feliz. De hecho, ni siquiera hubo despedida; un minuto estaba dentro de un bar bebiendo una copa, y al otro revolcándose en una cama de hotel con Sasuke. Casi le dio un infarto al despertar desnudo junto al cuerpo del pelinegro. Y si no fuera suficiente estuvo a punto de ser descubierto por la novia de Uchiha. Había salido sigilosamente del cuarto sin decir nada, esperando olvidar el encuentro. ¡Naruto no sería plato de segunda mesa de nadie! El resto de los partidos tuvo la buena suerte de no topárselo. Y luego de esa temporada en Yokohama no entró en sus planes encontrárselo nuevamente. Nunca. Jamás. No. Caso cerrado.

—¡No puedo ayudar a Ino! Acabo de recordar que voy a ir con Shikamaru a Osaka, el torneo de shougi comenzará en unos días.

Una pésima mentira y Kakashi lo sabía.

—Chouji acompañará a Shikamaru, tú mismo dijiste que te aburrían estos torneos. —Hatake entrecerró los ojos—. Además, Kiba me contó algo interesante; dijo que Sasuke y tú fueron a la misma escuela y estuvieron juntos en el torneo del año pasado.

¡Maldito Kiba y su boca suelta! Ahora no tendría más excusas.

—Es cierto, pero Sasuke es un amargado. ¡Éramos enemigos! Siempre fuimos rivales. No aceptará que yo esté a su lado robándole su aire, te lo aseguro- _ttebayo._

—Esto es trabajo.

—Y él es un idiota con aires de grandeza.

Algo no andaba bien. Naruto nunca ponía tantas excusas en su labor.

—¿Qué escondes? ¿Por qué muchos peros? —Naruto se enterró en su asiento sin dar señales de querer responder. Kakashi tampoco lo obligaría, sólo debía entender que sería una ocasión especial y él tendría que comportarse como un profesional—. Está bien, no quiero saber, pero irás y no quiero más quejas.

Naruto supo que no terminaría nada bien. ¿O sí?

…

La fecha de la rueda de prensa llegó y él no encontró excusas para zafarse del compromiso. El lugar de reunión sería en el Centro Deportivo Bunkyo. El complejo contaba con salas de conferencias, auditorios y canchas de entrenamiento de básquetbol, béisbol, fútbol y vóleibol. También disponía de vestuarios y áreas verdes. La conferencia tendría lugar en la sala central, la más grande del edificio. La mayoría de los reporteros había asistido.

Naruto se revisó a sí mismo y quiso salir corriendo. ¿Por qué tenía que vestir tan formal? Soportaba el pantalón negro, pero odiaba la camisa blanca y la corbata naranja. Con el chaleco gris también tenía un problema, aunque según Ino estaba muy guapo. Pensándolo mejor, ella fue la culpable de su martirio. Él había optado por una cómoda sudadera naranja y unos jean azules. Al salir de su apartamento Ino lo escudriñó, molesta. «¡Mira cómo vienes, Naruto! No permitiré que alguien me vea junto a un vago como tú. Vendrás formal o no te dejaré entrar a mi auto.»

Ino Yamanaka era una exagerada.

La entrevista sería grupal. Varios medios de comunicación estarían reunidos al frente de la plataforma ‒Ino entre ellos‒ y él permanecería junto a otros fotógrafos y camarógrafos al fondo del salón. Naruto lo consideró perfecto. La sesión fotográfica de la portada en _Konoha_ sería hasta unos días después, tiempo suficiente para hacer cambiar de idea a Kakashi. Pronto regresaría Sai de Hokkaido, y Shimura era, para desconcierto del rubio, tan bueno fotógrafo como Naruto. Capturar el ángulo perfecto de las personas entraba en las mejores cualidades de Sai.

Su corbata empezó a darle comezón y, con Yamanaka lejos, tuvo la oportunidad de aflojársela, siguió tan entretenido con ella que ignoró el momento en el que Sasuke entró y ocupó un lugar junto a otros dos jugadores y el entrenador. El silencio fue primero y posteriormente, a la orden del director deportivo, la ola de preguntas inició. Naruto utilizó su sitio tras la cámara y dio unos cuantos flashes, enfocando a los beisbolistas. Después del entrenador tocó el turno de Uchiha y las reporteras rápidamente alzaron la mano para ser las primeras en preguntar. Las respuestas de Sasuke fueron sencillas, casi monosílabos, y no contestó nada respecto a su vida personal. Fue educado y serio. Como recordaba. Respondió lo indispensable; aceptó hablar un poco sobre su estancia fuera del país y su regreso a Japón. Explicó algunos detalles de los otros equipos de la Liga Central y su estadía con los _Yumiuri Gigats_.

Una hora más y las preguntas por fin terminaron. Los jugadores dieron las gracias por la asistencia antes de desaparecer nuevamente. Naruto también deseó salir de ahí, respirar aire fresco, comer un buen tazón de ramen y olvidarse de todo. Descubrió a Ino hablando con otros reporteros e ignorándolo a él, cuando Yamanaka entraba en su fase de socializar olvidaba lo demás. Naruto tenía la posibilidad de escapar y no la desaprovecharía. Decidió salir por una puerta lateral y dar una vuelta en los alrededores, el centro Bunkyo era uno de sus favoritos. El camino quedó rápidamente despejado, recorrió un largo pasillo que lo llevó a otro, y éste a uno más pequeño que lo condujo directo al área de las canchas exteriores de fútbol y béisbol.

El aire despeinó sus cabellos rubios y sintió que regresaba a la vida.

Algunas personas entrenaban concentradas, otras hacían calentamiento o jugaban partidos amistosos. Dejó el área de fútbol y continuó caminando al área de béisbol. Ahí también había actividad. Muchos jóvenes practicaban sus lanzamientos; el retumbar de los bates le recordó sus días de escuela. El sonido hueco de la pelota al golpear el bate jamás saldría de su memoria. Una gama de sensaciones le hicieron sonreír con nostalgia.

De seguir jugando, ¿cómo hubiese sido su carrera profesional? Pues mientras imaginaba escenarios que nunca ocurrirían, sus pies lo trasladaron hasta la jaula más alejada donde un solo jugador practicaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que no era cualquier jugador, sino Sasuke. El saco azul que utilizó en la conferencia permanecía hecho un montón en el suelo y su camisa blanca de manga larga estaba remangada hasta los codos, sostenía el bate con mucha presión y parecía no haber notado su presencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y antes de ser descubierto, dio media vuelta de regreso a la salida. Iba a medio camino cuando sintió un jalón en el chaleco, por un segundo pensó que sería Sasuke, pero al voltear encontró la mirada molesta de una bonita mujer de cabellos rosas. Ella lo soltó y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Qué hacías espiando a Sasuke?

—¿Eh?

La joven mujer miró de reojo al fondo, comprobando que Sasuke seguía en lo suyo.

—¡Eres un reportero! —Sentenció ella con el ceño fruncido—. La rueda de prensa terminó y nadie tiene permitido molestar a Sasuke por ningún motivo. Las tardes y las mañanas son exclusivas para él.

—No, te equivocas, yo no…

¿En verdad creía que había ido a espiar a Uchiha para mendigar una entrevista?

—Te sugiero que regreses por donde viniste, Sasuke solo dará una entrevista exclusiva a _Konoha_ en unos días y no permitiré que un reportero oportunista quiera pasarse de listo.

«¡Yo soy de _Konoha_!», deseó gritarle, pero posiblemente no la haría entender. Y para empeorar las cosas su gafete quedó en el bolso de Ino.

—Lo sé, y no saqué ninguna fotografía —le señaló su cámara, inmediatamente abrió su chaleco gris y dio una vuelta completa, sonriendo—. Puedes revisarme si quieres, soy todo tuyo- _ttebayo._

Las mejillas de la muchacha enrojecieron y pasó unos minutos sin decir nada. Naruto supo que debía aprovechar el desconcierto de la chica para zafarse del malentendido. Intentó pasarla de largo pero justo al dar el primer paso una nueva voz impidió su cometido.

—¿Naruto?

El destino debía odiarlo. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke ahí tan pronto? ¿Cómo no notó su presencia antes? Tan distraído estuvo con las quejas de la chica que olvidó su alrededor, obviamente los gritos llamaron la atención de otras personas, incluyendo a Sasuke. Naruto no supo si girar y encararlo, o solo hacerse el desentendido.

—¿Se conocen?

Ella miró a uno y al otro, confundida.

—Estuvimos en el mismo equipo de la preparatoria, Sakura.

Sasuke respondió en automático, más concentrado en la reacción del rubio y no en la pregunta de su secretaria. Sakura le sonrió a Namikaze.

—¿Eres un amigo de Sasuke?

—Algo así, Sakura- _chan._

Sakura no comprendió el tono en la voz de Naruto. La atmósfera entre ellos parecía tensa y no quiso intervenir.

Sasuke continuó detallando cada gesto de Naruto, sin parpadear. Desde el año pasado no esperó encontrárselo. El tiempo lo había tratado muy bien y, para ser sinceros, aún le guardaba cierto rencor.

Las ruedas de prensa le daban dolor de cabeza, y lo único que calmaba su malestar era tomar un bate y golpear tantas bolas como pudiera. Pensó quedarse así el resto de la tarde, aunque en ningún momento contó con descubrir a un hombre de cabellera rubia poco común. Sakura le reclamaba algo y él solo movía las manos. Creyó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, Naruto vivía en Nagoya, no en Tokio. Pero al segundo que el tipo dio una vuelta tuvo la certeza de su identidad: Naruto Namikaze. Tiró el bate y salió con prisa. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas y necesitaba respuesta. Lo había dejado solo en el hotel y sin una maldita nota.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto?

Sabiendo que tendría que responder, Naruto por fin lo miró a la cara.

—Hola, Sasuke, yo ya me iba.

—¡Si eres amigo de Sasuke puedes quedarte! —Respondió rápidamente Sakura, imaginando que era la culpable de la prisa del rubio—. No fue mi intención ahuyentarlo, Sasuke, pero es un reportero y pensé que venía por una entrevista.

¿Reportero? ¿Entrevista? Ahora comprendía. «¡Idiota! Naruto huyó de ti.» Obviamente rondaba el centro deportivo por cuestiones de trabajo, no con intención de encontrárselo a propósito. Su expresión serena no cambió por fuera, contrario al enojo que tuvo por dentro. Un Uchiha jamás demostraba emociones ni debilidades frente a otras personas. Sin embargo también contaba con una inteligencia bastante provechosa que utilizaría a su favor.

—No sabía que ahora eras reportero en Tokio. ¿Para qué revista trabajas?

¡¿Qué?! ¿Sasuke no le reclamaría nada? Asumió que si volvían a encontrarse sería una pelea inevitable, un sinfín de reclamos y explicaciones. Que patético. No deseó aceptarlo, pero algo oprimió su pecho al descubrir que Sasuke había superado su pasado. Aunque Naruto fue quien terminó la relación en preparatoria, todavía le frustraba su encuentro del año pasado. Namikaze tenía un orgullo muy grande, Sasuke iba a casarse y él no sería amante de nadie.

Prefería no contestar y salir con la cabeza en alto, pero lo descubriría en la próxima sesión de fotos y sería peor.

— _Konoha Sport._

…

Esa tarde demoró en regresar a casa. Luego de responder la pregunta Sasuke, éste sonrió. ¡Sonrió! Y él dio media vuelta para desaparecer sin saber cómo sentirse. Una banca del parque le pareció el mejor lugar de refugio. Al sentarse estiró los brazos sobre el respaldo y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, observando los puntos luminosos del cielo.

Su encuentro con Sasuke no fue exactamente lo que esperó. E inevitablemente recordó cuando lo conoció.

Aquél día hacía un calor del infierno pero, aún con el sudor escurriendo por su frente, Naruto no perdió la oportunidad de ir a darle un vistazo a la jaula de bateo que, afortunadamente, estaba a unas cuadras de su nueva casa, llevaba su gorra favorita y el guante nuevo que le había comprado su padre. El béisbol era su vida. Algún día sería el mejor lanzador de Japón, jugaría con los _Yomiuri Gigats_ en el _Tokyo Dome_ o para los _Hanshin Tigers_ en elEstadio Koshien. Cualquiera de los dos estaría a reventar, gritando su nombre. Siendo el béisbol uno de los deportes favoritos de los japoneses algunas universidades forman parte de los torneos. Él quería ganarse una beca y cumplir su sueño. Para lograrlo debía entrenar muy duro y nunca darse por vencido.

Al acercase al lugar descubrió que había dos personas más ocupándolo. Fue la primera vez que lo vio. Usaba un casco negro, sostenía un bate a la altura de su hombro y tenía una expresión seria. Unos ojos calculadores esperaban el lanzamiento de su compañero. Naruto quedó un poco lejos, curioseando, siendo testigo de la potencia del golpe cuando la pelota cayó a sus pies.

—¡Hey! ¡La pelota, por favor!

Naruto sonrió al recoger la pequeña bola. Observó al chico del casco bufar, diciéndole algo al otro, aquello sólo alentó más a Naruto para lanzarla con mayor fuerza, preparó su brazo y la envió en una trayectoria perfecta, rasando la mejilla pálida del bateador. El joven de cabello largo miró la pelota en el suelo, la expresión sorprendida de su compañero y al final a Naruto. Él comenzó a reír.

—¡Eso estuvo increíble! ¿Quieres practicar con nosotros?

El muchacho mayor se presentó como Itachi Uchiha, y le dio un empujón al chico del casco, su hermano menor; Sasuke Uchiha.

—Soy Naruto Namikaze.

—Tienes un brazo extraordinario, Naruto. ¿Cierto, Sasuke?

El mentado Sasuke encogió los hombros y regresó a su lugar. Itachi lo invitó a jugar con ellos nuevamente. Para asombro de ambos, Sasuke y Naruto jugaban muy bien juntos. Y para su mayor sorpresa, el día lunes descubrió que asistirían al mismo salón de clases y, en un futuro, formarían parte del mismo equipo. El mejor verano de su vida.

—No es hora de recuerdos —palmeó sus mejillas con ambas manos—. Olvídalo, olvídalo, olvídalo…

Pero sabía que no lo lograría.

…

—¿Qué pasó, Sasuke?

Itachi escuchó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse y su hermano pasó a su lado, directo a la sala. Rara vez Sasuke llegaba a casa tan pensativo, supuso que sería la nostalgia de estar en Tokio. Su insistencia por regresar a Japón no tenía muy contento a su hermano menor. Sasuke guardaba muchos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar, y precisamente Itachi haría lo que estuviera en sus manos para impedir que ocurriera. Solo estaría tranquilo hasta ver a su hermano feliz.

—Nada.

Sasuke ignoró a Itachi, se sentó en un amplio sillón y tomó una revista de la mesita de centro. Ojeó un par de páginas sin prestarles nada de atención, su mente divagaba en otros asuntos más importantes; su reunión con Naruto esa tarde y, ¿por qué no?, la primera vez que lo besó. ¿En serio? Más patético no podía ser.

—¡Pasamos a las finales! ¡Pasamos a las finales!

En su hora de receso él almorzaba tranquilamente a la sombra de la pequeña caseta de la azotea. Escuchó los gritos antes de ver a Naruto abrir la puerta con un fuerte golpe y comenzar a gritar, alzaba los brazos y daba brincos por todos lados. Al terminar su tonto ritual, se lanzó a la espalda de Sasuke, sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Uchiha y su barbilla quedó sobre la cabeza de cabellos negros. Sasuke casi escupió el jugo que acababa de tomar debido al peso extra.

—¡Sasuke! ¡Pasamos a las finales! ¡Pasamos a las finales- _ttebayo_!

Naruto jamás dejaría de ser un escandaloso pero, sorpresivamente, llevaba una amistad con él. No sabía exactamente por qué, podría tratarse de sus intentos por superarle, de ser el mejor lanzador que conocía, de sus ganas por enfrentarlo para comprobar quién era el mejor. O simplemente porque le gustaba que Naruto fuera transparente con sus pensamientos. Sus demás compañeros de equipo le tenían cierto rencor o solo estaban junto a él por conveniencia. Pero Naruto Namikaze era diferente. Si a él no le gustaba algo lo decía en la cara y no a sus espaldas, odiaba que lo menospreciaran y nunca abandonaba a quién lo necesitaba. Podías confiar en él, así de sencillo. Naruto se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros. A Sasuke no le importaba mientras no lo molestara a él, una idea que Naruto no aceptó. Su meta principal fue integrarlo al grupo, según Namikaze el trabajo en equipo sería la mejor ventaja para ganar los encuentros.

—Ya lo sé, idiota. Ahora quítate.

Le costaba creer que tuviera un año de conocerlo. Itachi y él continuaban entrenando por las tardes y Naruto los acompañaba. Lentamente cambió aquel compañerismo, sus enfrentamientos interminables y la forma de mirarlo. No supo exactamente en qué momento dejó de pensar en Naruto solo como un compañero de juego o un amigo. Descubrió que el "amargado" Sasuke Uchiha sí guardaba sentimientos. Y tenerlo tan cerca le era un poco incómodo. ¿Tantos roces por parte de Naruto significarían algo más? El comportamiento de su amigo con el resto de sus compañeros también era afable, pero solo a Sasuke lo abrazaba de esa forma.

Quizá sería tiempo de descubrirlo y arriesgarse.

Como Naruto no desistió de abrazarlo por el cuello, Sasuke dejó su comida a un lado y, con un rápido movimiento que aprendió en las clases de judo, jaló al rubio de los hombros, haciéndolo darse una vuelta y dejándolo caer frente a él. En esa posición Naruto terminó tendido sobre sus piernas, observándolo desde abajo con esos bonitos ojos azules. Él desde arriba tampoco apartó la mirada. Fue acercándose poco a poco por si Naruto tuviera ganas de huir, pero no pasó. Al contrario, Naruto levantó los brazos y atrajo la cabeza de Sasuke para terminar la distancia.

Sasuke lo besó. Y Naruto le correspondió gustoso.

No hubo fuegos artificiales, ni flores alrededor o fondos rosas, pero sí fue agradablemente cálido.

—Te estabas tardando, bastardo. Pensé que tendría que ponerme en la frente un cartel con luces _._

Uchiha rió.

—Cállate, idiota.

Y volvió a unir sus labios. Un rose tan natural que sería parte de ellos dos.

Le parecía que hubiesen pasado siglos desde aquel día en la azotea. Así iniciaron su tercer año de preparatoria, y también listos para ganar el torneo. Lo que sucedió al final aún no terminaba de comprenderlo. De la noche a la mañana Naruto lo alejó de él. En la graduación no asistió, él le mandó mensajes, lo buscó en su casa e intentó llamarlo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un maldito mensaje de texto:

 _"Lo siento, esto se terminó, espero que te vaya bien en EEUU."_

Sus planes se fueron a la mierda. Ambos sabían que al ser fichado por el cazatalentos tendría que irse del país por unos años, Naruto lo aceptó y decidieron mantener una relación a larga distancia. Mientras Sasuke entrenaba por fuera, Naruto seguiría luchando para entrar a un equipo local y después a uno de la Liga Central.

Y de repente no tuvo nada. Quedó con las manos vacías.

Tal vez también fue culpa suya, al sentir su orgullo herido no hizo nada por buscar respuestas. Abandonó Japón con la clara intención de olvidarlo. No mendigaría el amor de nadie. Sin embargo, dos años después, al descubrirlo en el bar de Yokohama pensó que sería momento de reparar la brecha que ambos crearon. ¡Y el idiota volvió a huir! ¿Qué significaría tenerlo a su alcance otra vez? Nunca tuvo una explicación clara. ¿Sería hora de obtenerla?

—¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?

Itachi movió la mano frente a su cara.

—¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba la revista que pidió la entrevista?

— _Konoha Sport_ , ¿por qué?

—Creo que cambié de opinión. No quiero dar una entrevista a una revista tan patética.

Su hermano lo observó, confuso.

—Quieres cancelarla.

—Sí.

…

Entró a _Konoha_ con los ánimos por los suelos. Durante el resto de la noche dio varias vueltas en su colchón y no durmió bien. Tenía más sueño del de costumbre, había llegado tarde a la estación y tuvo que esperar el siguiente tren, al salir compró una dona y café para desayunar pero la mala suerte lo acompañó hasta la acera donde un niño en patines lo empujó y su vaso de café salió volando. «¿Qué me falta?»

—¡¿Qué le hiciste a Sasuke, Naruto?!

A Kakashi molesto no lo consideró. El grito de su jefe casi provocó que tirara su pobre dona.

—¡¿Por qué?! Yo no le hice nada a ese tipo, Kakashi, si apenas cruzamos unas palabras.

—Pues algo debió pasar. Itachi me llamó por la noche diciéndome que Sasuke no quiere hablar con nosotros.

Naruto apretó el pan, cerrando los ojos. Maldito egoísta. ¡Eran profesionales! Kakashi tenía razón. No podían estar jugando como si fueran adolescentes y dejar que sus asuntos personales de hace años afectaran sus trabajos. Enojado, lanzó la dona hecha masa al bote de la basura, sujetó su chaqueta y tomó las llaves del auto de la empresa. Salió de la oficina sin decir otra palabra. Arreglaría unas cuantas cosas con ese imbécil.

…

Las ruedas del auto rechinaron en el asfalto al parar de golpe, seguía furioso y no controlaría su mal humor hasta enfrentar al idiota. No le costó entrar con el gafete de _Konoha_. Recorrió el mismo trayecto que la tarde pasada, cruzó las jaulas sin mirar a nadie, concentrándose en la última ‒según lo mencionado por Sakura, Sasuke entrenaba por las mañanas. Lo vio dentro y tuvo unas fuertes ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía que solo empeoraría las cosas. Respiró profundo y entró, azotando la tranquilla para llamar su atención.

—¡¿Se puede saber a qué estás jugando, bastardo?!

—Al béisbol.

Naruto entrecerró la mirada y sus puños temblaron, le sacaba de quicio que Sasuke quisiera sacar su lado cómico cuando había cosas importantes que tratar.

—No seas idiota, hablo de la entrevista con _Konoha_ , compórtate como un hombre y no como un niño.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Está bien, si respondes primero a mis preguntas haré la entrevista. O mejor aún, juguemos y si me vences no objetaré nada.

La manera que ellos tenían para solucionar sus problemas era enfrentándose, siempre funcionó. Lo mismo pasó al querer entrar al equipo de béisbol. Ahora no tenía sentido.

—No, no voy a caer en tus trucos.

Sasuke imaginó que el reto tentaría la vena competitiva de Naruto. Una vez más se preguntó qué demonios había ocurrido con ese rubio escandaloso que conoció años antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Por nada, simplemente no voy a caer en tus provocaciones y me restriegues en la cara que eres un profesional. —Naruto respiró profundo—. Y si no quieres hacer la entrevista está bien, no voy a rogarte, sólo tú quedarás como un irresponsable- _ttebayo._

El ceño fruncido de Sasuke fue lo último que vio antes de darle la espalda y salir de la cancha sin mirar atrás. Esperaba que comprendiera su situación actual, dejara de comportarse como un crío y aceptara de buena manera hacer el reportaje, o sino Kakashi le arrancaría la cabeza a él. Llegó al auto, buscó las llaves y abrió la puerta, sin embargo una mano la golpeó, volviendo a cerrarla. Giró lentamente sin sorprenderse de encontrarse con los ojos negros de Sasuke, su cuerpo muy pegado.

—¿Qué pasó, Naruto? —Irónicamente el calor del cuerpo de Sasuke cerca del suyo le causó un escalofrío—. ¿Qué ocurrió con la persona que proclamaba ser el mejor y nunca evitó un desafío?

Naruto apretó las llaves, muchas veces se había preguntado lo mismo y la respuesta continuaba igual

—Nada, y si no me dejas entrar al auto me iré caminando.

Si Sasuke pensó en responderle él no esperó sus palabras, lo empujó a un lado y caminó a la otra calle. Le desconcertó la insistencia de Uchiha por seguirlo.

—¡No me sigas, bastardo!

—Las calles son libres.

Su pequeña caminata se transformó en un paseo de quince cuadras, ninguno accedió a dar su brazo a torcer. Naruto pasó frente a un pequeño restaurant, recordando que no había desayunado cuando sus tripas protestaron con un sonoro gruñido. Extrañó a su amada dona, la pobrecita no tuvo la culpa de nada y terminó en la basura. Revisó sus bolsillos y sintió que el mundo lo odiaba más al recordar que su cartera quedó dentro del auto… ¡Casi quince cuadras atrás! Maldito Sasuke Uchiha. Derrotado y hambriento optó por regresar al estacionamiento. De repente la mano de Sasuke lo detuvo, empujándolo dentro del local.

—Yo invito.

Pudo haberse negado, gritar que no necesitaba las sobras de nadie, pero su estómago no lo dejaría tranquilo hasta complacerlo. El lugar era pequeño y agradable, pocas mesas estaban ocupadas. Ellos fueron hasta el fondo, la camarera no tardó en atenderlos; él pidió un vaso de jugo, unas tostadas con mantequilla y unos wafless, Sasuke solo café.

—¿Qué pasó? —insistió.

La chica no demoró en regresar. Naruto devoró su plato al tenerlo en frente.

—Mhe canshee del bheishbonl.

—No hables con la boca llena, idiota.

Namikaze tragó y bebió un largo sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

—Tú me preguntaste, bastardo. Y dije; me cansé del béisbol.

Sasuke no le creyó ni una palabra.

—¿Tú? El señor "voy a ser más famoso que Sasuke Uchiha y le patearé su presumido culo".

Naruto soltó una carcajada, ni siquiera le importó que algunos comensales lo viesen feo. Tampoco advirtió que era la primera vez que reía otra vez al lado de Sasuke. Recordar sus propias palabras en labios del pelinegro le daba un sentido más cómico. Su lema siempre fue ser el mejor de Japón y superar a Sasuke, aunque ya no importaba. Repentinamente la situación dejó de tener gracia y su apetito huyó junto con ella. Apartó el plato, levantándose rápidamente.

—Gracias por la comida. Por favor, piensa sobre la entrevista.

No estaba huyendo. ¡Demonios, él no huía! ¿Y por qué tuvo que dejar el auto tan lejos? No importaba, caminar lo ayudaría. Le hacía falta despejar la mente y poner sus ideas en orden.

…

—¿Qué pasó, Naruto?

¿Cuántas veces tendría que escuchar la misma pregunta ese día? No, Iruka no tenía la culpa, sabía que solo pretendía ayudarlo. Regresar a _Konoha_ le pareció una mala idea y terminó en casa de Iruka, tomando té y comiendo galletitas. Al menos pensó que ahí no tendría que sufrir un interminable interrogatorio, que equivocado estuvo. Para Iruka Umino él era como un hermano menor que debía cuidar.

—Te lo diré, pero no se lo cuentes a Kakashi.

—De mi boca no saldrá nada. ¿Es por la entrevista de Sasuke?

A veces le reconfortaba hablar con alguien.

—Sí, no quiero encontrarme con él —dudó por un segundo—. Salí con Sasuke en la preparatoria y no terminamos nada bien.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Sasuke y tú? Pensé que ambos eran rivales, al menos eso decías.

Constantemente pasaba lo mismo con ese par; entrenaban juntos en las tardes, desde que llegó Naruto peleaban por todo, hacían competencias absurdas y practicaban duro para superarse entre ellos, aunque solo fue al principio, Iruka tuvo que irse para hacer su maestría y no supo más de esa relación. Al parecer el tiempo perdido que no estuvo allí esos chiquillos hicieron más que solo jugar a la pelota.

—Y eso no es todo _._

—¿Más? ¿Ahora qué?

Las mejillas de Naruto enrojecieron.

—Ni yo sé cómo pasó, no lo había visto desde la graduación, pero el año pasado en Yokohama acabé en un cuarto de hotel con él… ¡y no me pidas que te cuente lo que hicimos ahí- _ttebayo_!

Por supuesto que no preguntaría. Iruka no metería la nariz en asuntos tan personales, aunque algo no cuadraba.

—¿Y qué sucedió después?

—Nada en especial —encogió los hombros restándole importancia—. Lo de Yokohama no cuenta.

—Supongo que fue como un reencuentro inesperado, pero no me has dicho por qué terminaron antes.

Naruto rió sin ganas.

—No fue nada espectacular, ni un súper drama de telenovela de la tarde —comió otra galleta e Iruka lo observó detenidamente, al parecer no le creía—. ¡Es la verdad! Las personas se van, se separan, se olvidan, encuentran a otras. Esas cosas, ya sabes, así es la vida. Sasuke tuvo que irse al extranjero con un cazatalentos, regresó el año pasado a Japón con un buen equipo y… va a casarse.

Pues no, Iruka no lo consideró tan fácil como Naruto lo contaba. Lo comprobaba por la sonrisa de Naruto. Lo conocía bastante, sabía que esa sonrisa escondía muchas emociones, y no eran precisamente de alegría. Naruto comió otra galleta sin levantar la cabeza, tiempo que Iruka aprovechó en apreciar cada uno de sus gestos. Descubrió el ligero temblor en su mano al sujetar la taza y lo comprendió en silencio.

—¿Cómo sabes que va a casarse?

—Esa mañana su novia fue a buscarlo al hotel, no quise tener más problemas y esperé a que ella se fuera para salir. Desaparecí sin intención de encontrármelo otra vez.

Iruka negó lentamente.

—Pero aun así lo quieres, ¿cierto?

Naruto se levantó de golpe. Le frustraban las cuestiones que no sabía responderse sinceramente.

—¡Ya viste la hora, Iruka! Tengo que irme. ¡Gracias por las galletas!

Pero Iruka fue más rápido y lo sujetó del brazo.

—Sólo déjame darte un consejo; dile la verdad —apretó el brazo de Naruto, éste comprendió de qué hablaba—. Y dejen de perder el tiempo. En ocasiones la vida se cansa de darte más oportunidades.

…

Cuando entró a su apartamento fue directo a la cama, desde ahí miró su móvil sobre el buró por décima vez y negó con la cabeza. En el pasado muchas veces estuvo tentado a levantar el teléfono y marcarle para escuchar su voz. Las palabras de Iruka continuaban dándole vueltas en la mente. Él tenía razón.

Su accidente le había cambiado la vida. Y sus oportunidades podrían terminarse.

No culpaba a nadie. Los accidentes pasan, por eso son accidentes. Las personas ignoran cuándo ocurrirán. Tampoco logró culpar a la persona que lo causó. Ese accidente automovilístico cobró pago en ambas partes; su brazo derecho y las piernas de la otra mujer. Fue el destino que lo puso en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, a la hora equivocada. Al despertar en la cama del hospital su madre lloraba a su lado mientras su padre la abrazaba, por alguna razón le alegró no encontrar a Sasuke ahí, su vaga memoria le recordó que éste estaba fuera de la ciudad, había acompañado a sus padres a visitar a su abuelo. Agradeció a cualquier deidad por ese respiro. No soportaría la lástima pintada en el rostro de Sasuke. No fue necesario que alguien le dijera que su brazo derecho se había convertido en un desastre.

Un pedazo del mundo le cayó encima. Su amado sueño de ser beisbolista profesional quedó destrozado, y decidió alejar a Sasuke de su lado.

Sus padres no comprendieron su actitud ni su resolución, según ellos ‒y sus amigos cercanos, incluyendo a Itachi, éste lo supo por haberse quedado en la ciudad debido a un trabajo escolar‒ Sasuke debía ser un apoyo. Sin embargo, tendido en esa cama, él no lo veía así. Entre tantas cosas que pasaron por su cabeza solo se veía como un obstáculo para Sasuke, si él permanecía a su lado dejaría pasar su oportunidad de irse a Estados Unidos con el cazatalentos. Y Naruto deseaba que al menos Sasuke sí cumpliera su sueño.

Desde su regreso del hospital no volvió a estar a su lado, le pidió a sus padres inventarse excusas; visitas a su abuela, a sus tíos, campamentos, lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo. El mismo favor le solicitó a Itachi y a sus amigos. Recibió un montón de mensajes y llamadas, y el día de la graduación decidió dar punto final; terminar con él por un mísero mensaje de texto, sin dar la cara. ¿Cobarde? Posiblemente, pero no deseó verse vulnerable, destrozado, y derrumbarse ante los ojos de Sasuke.

Unos días después Itachi le contó que Sasuke había dejado Japón y sintió que hizo lo correcto.

A veces pensaba que exageró, que fue un error apartar a Sasuke cuando más lo necesitaba. Conociendo a Sasuke jamás le tendría lástima y lo apoyaría. Pero debían comprenderlo, su lado vulnerable ganó y enterró la parte optimista. Y mientras él asistiría a las terapias para recuperar la movilidad en su brazo, Sasuke debutaría en su primer partido. No podría arrepentirse de su decisión, al menos uno de ellos cumpliría su meta. A un año de terminar la terapia eligió estudiar un curso de fotografía como su madre, sostener una cámara o utilizar un atril para soportarla, nunca igualaría a estirar el brazo y lanzar una bola, pero también le gustaba. ¡Él jamás se daría por vencido, aún sino fuera béisbol! En la última visita de Itachi ‒se iría con su hermano para ser su representante‒ le entregó el número telefónico de Sasuke. Había insistido tanto para que ambos volvieran a comunicarse, estar en contacto, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. ¿Para qué? Sasuke tenía una vida hecha, jugaba en un excelente equipo y pronto tendría una familia. Naruto no pintaba nada en la vida de Sasuke, tampoco Uchiha en la suya. Punto final.

La vida seguiría girando.

Pero siempre pensaba en el maldito bastardo. ¿Lo extrañaba? Por supuesto que sí, y cuando lo encontró en la apertura de la Liga Central de Yokohama pensó que podrían recuperar su amistad; su brazo estaba recuperado, tenía un buen trabajo y no le daría lástima a nadie.

Esa noche estuvo emocionado por ser el primer día de la temporada. Aún amaba el béisbol y alrededor de tantos jugadores sentía que flotaba entre nubes. Ni siquiera le importó que su hotel fuera un asco, el pase VIP que le habían entregado para entrar a los vestuarios y entrevistar a jugadores importantes como Hisanori Takahashi lo compensaba todo. El primer partido terminó y algunos jugadores celebraban en sus vestuarios, en los cuartos de hotel y en el bar. Acordó ir al último y beber algo, había bastante gente y ocupó uno de los banquillos sin ser consciente que, justo a su lado izquierdo, un hombre de cabellos negros lo miraba intensamente. Naruto quedó rígido al girar a reclamar y chocar con la mirada intensa de Sasuke.

—Naruto.

—Sasuke.

Ocurrió su primer encuentro desde que terminaron por SMS. Sasuke parecía querer decir muchas cosas, pero también estaba ebrio.

—¡T-tanto tiempo sin vernos! Brinda c-conmigo, por los viejos tiempos, Naruto.

Un copa, dos copas, tres copas… varias copas después ambos subían en el ascensor; Sasuke tambaleándose, Naruto sujetándolo para no dejarlo caer. Al salir buscó en la camisa de Uchiha y encontró la tarjeta llave, la pasó por la ranura y, como pudo, guió al pelinegro al interior. Lo aventó en la cama sin ninguna consideración, estuvo a punto de salir pero Sasuke lo sujetó de su camisa.

—N-no te vayas, Naruto. T-te extrañé mucho.

Dicen que los niños y los borrachos hablan con la verdad, pues Naruto quiso creerlo. Pocas veces Sasuke mostraba sus sentimientos, ¿y para qué mentir? Naruto también lo extrañaba.

—Yo igual.

Sasuke le hizo un espacio y no perdió el tiempo en abrazarlo por la espalda cuando Naruto se sentó en la cama. Igual que Naruto lo hacía antes. Enterró su nariz en el cuello del rubio y aspiró su aroma. Naruto volteó lentamente hasta tenerlo de frente y lo besó, ambos cayeron sobre el suave colchón, Sasuke sobre él, sin dejar de besarse. Y descubrió que Sasuke no estaba tan ebrio como lo pensó al principio. Sus manos fueron bajando hasta meterse entre su ropa y Naruto dio un brinco de sorpresa.

La mirada azul enfrentó a la negra azabache, ambos supieron lo que continuaba. Ninguno objetó por lo contrario.

Sin perder tiempo Sasuke se levantó, dándole la espalda para quitarse la camisa azul, ofreciéndole a Naruto una excelente vista. El rubio no apartó la mirada, detalló cada parte de los músculos marcados; desde los omóplatos, la espina dorsal y la espalda baja. Cada milímetro de su blanca piel expuesta y cálida. Tragó de manera pesada. Sasuke parecía provocarlo a propósito. ¡No podría soportar más! Y como si de un felino se tratara Naruto terminó la distancia entre ello en un parpadeo, estampándolo contra el colchón.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!

Sasuke soltó una maldición al sentirse apresado entre la suavidad de las sabanas y el otro cuerpo caliente. Percibir la respiración de su compañero sobre su cuello le dio escalofríos. Namikaze rió y en respuesta besó más abajo.

—Debemos recuperar el tiempo. —Sasuke hizo un amago de querer decir más, pero Naruto puso un dedo sobre sus delgados labios—. Las preguntas y respuestas para después- _ttebayo._

Sasuke asintió conforme, él tampoco soportaría más sin tocar a Naruto.

No sabían cómo habían soportado tantos años sin sentir sus cuerpos. En la preparatoria también sufrían de los lapsos de abstinencia que los obliga a aguardar Sasuke. Una regla estricta del pelinegro. Durante los entrenamientos y próximos encuentros del torneo de verano no tenían ningún tipo de contacto físico. Sasuke Uchiha, como capitán del equipo estaba responsabilizado de sus integrantes. Sobre todo del imprudente de Naruto Namikaze. Naruto rió nervioso, a veces se emocionaba demasiado y no podía contenerse. ¡No podían culparlo! Con alguien como Sasuke cualquiera perdería el control. ¡Sino era de piedra, maldita sea!

—De acuerdo. Tú lo pediste.

—Sorpréndeme, bastardo.

Uchiha sonrió y, sin previo aviso, fue su turno de estampar a Naruto en la cama, invirtiendo los lugares. Lo besó, de esa manera demandante como solo ellos dos lo hacían, unían sus labios en una guerra que ninguno pensaba perder. Mordía sus labios y los lamía después. Poco a poco, solo separándose lo necesario, Sasuke alzó la camisa del rubio, éste levantó los brazos por completo para quitarla, dejando su torso desnudo. Sus manos pálidas recorrieron desde los hombros, bajando por el pecho y acariciando sus abdominales. Naruto gimió cuando esas mismas manos descendieron hasta meterse entre la tela de sus pantalones y bóxers, apretando su erección. Los largos dedos subieron y bajaron, y Sasuke sonrió al escuchar un nuevo gemido de Naruto.

Sasuke tuvo otra nueva idea.

A jalones desapareció el resto de ropa que estorbaba. Luego intentó sentarse en la cama, llevándose consigo a Naruto. Sasuke utilizó la oportunidad, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas, esa mínima distancia permitía que su propia erección rozara la de su compañero. Naruto pensó que ahí terminaría todo, sin embargo no esperó que Sasuke sostuviera ambas erecciones y comenzara a masajearlas en un rápido vaivén.

—Sa-Sasuke, no lo hag…

—Sólo disfruta. O dejaré que lo hagas tú solo.

Naruto apretó los labios sin decir nada, sabía que las amenazas de Sasuke podían llegar a ser muy claras. Y ciertamente quedar duro y terminar solo el trabajo no entraba dentro de su fantasía. Tuvo que contener el aliento al sentir a Sasuke apretándolo solo a él. Uchiha relamió sus labios ante el duro, excitante y caliente miembro del rubio. Naruto mordió sus labios a cada rose y sus manos terminaron sobre los hombros de su compañero, enterrándole un poco los dedos. Uno movimientos más y terminó en la mano de Sasuke.

—L-lo siento —su disculpa sonó entrecortada por la respiración fuera de lugar, el orgasmo todavía haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

Sasuke, sin ningún pudor, lamió sus dedos. Por más que lo escuchara de otros lugares, a él no terminaba de agradarle el sabor, pero siendo de Naruto hacía una excepción.

—Está salado.

Naruto enrojeció y sintió que sus pulmones quedaban sin aire.

—¿Puedo recompensarte?

—No, ahora será a mí manera. Es mi turno.

El miembro de Sasuke aún continuaba duro, necesitaba atención. Acostó a Naruto nuevamente y sonrió, de esa manera creída como solo Uchiha podía hacerlo. Lo besó otra vez. Ambos sabían lo que venía y de solo pensarlo Naruto sentía que pronto estaría a tono nuevamente. Sasuke alzó las rodillas de Naruto hasta dejarlas a la altura de su cabeza rubia, éste enrojeció más cuando, en esa posición tan vulnerable, la lengua húmeda de Sasuke rozó su entrada. Un espasmo le recorrió la columna al sentirla más a dentro. Sasuke Uchiha estaba lamiéndolo y penetrándolo con ella.

—Mmm, ahnng… Ahhng…

Fue muy satisfactorio deleitarse con los gemidos de Naruto. Sasuke sonrió malicioso y alejó su lengua para sustituirla por sus dedos. Metió un dedo, dentro y fuera con bastante facilidad, luego dos, la saliva sirvió de lubricante y al final terminó con tres. Sasuke miró su propia rigidez al límite, sacó sus dedos y sujetó su miembro, colocándolo en el trasero de Naruto, inició con un ligero movimiento de cadera, restregando su dureza entre las morenas nalgas de su compañero, simulando embestidas. Observó los puños apretados de Naruto y la tensión en su cuerpo.

Naruto mordió su brazo, intentando no darle el gusto a Sasuke de escucharlo suplicar por sentirse penetrado.

Como un contorsionista profesional, Sasuke buscó en el cajón del buró un condón ‒nunca los utilizaba, pero Itachi siempre insistía en dejarlos ahí. Lo colocó a prisa y continuó con los falsos movimientos de embestidas. Naruto comenzaba a desesperarse, y al mismo tiempo le calentaba al doble. Los gruñidos no tardaron, Sasuke no lo hizo esperar más porque su erección tampoco aguantaría. De un rápido movimiento, sin ningún descaro o pudor, por fin lo penetró, observó satisfecho como la longitud de su pene desaparecía por completo entre la carde caliente del rubio.

Lo tenía tan expuesto, tan suyo.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Cállate, bastardo! ¡Muévete o ya verás!

Sasuke rió. Esa arrogancia, orgullo y prepotencia nunca desaparecían del semblante pálido a pesar estar siendo amenazado. Él mismo gruñó al sentir su miembro apretujado por las húmedas y calientes paredes de Namikaze. ¡Era el maldito paraíso! Cada vez tocaba un punto que enloquecía y retorcía de lujuria a Naruto, temblaba y gimoteaba. El sonido lascivo y obsceno que su pene hacía cuando chocaba contra las nalgas del rubio, aumentaba sus instintos animales.

—¡Más fuerte! ¡Más duro!

Obedeció, dándole sin restricciones. Metió y sacó más rápido. Y lo besó.

La noche prometió para ser muy larga.

Al otro día la luz de la mañana le dio directo en el rostro. Naruto se estiró en la cama, le dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza, tanteó el colchón en busca de su móvil para verificar la hora pero quedó de piedra al sentir otro cuerpo tibio junto al suyo. Abrió los ojos de golpe, descubrir a Sasuke a su lado provocó que los recuerdos le cayeran como una tromba de agua fría. El movimiento despertó a Uchiha, éste se levantó y bostezó, tan tranquilo como si nada extraño pasara.

—¿Qué hora es?

—No lo sé. Creo que las diez.

—Voy a ir a bañarme. Itachi vendrá, y nosotros tenemos una plática pendiente.

Sasuke le dio un rápido beso antes de abandonar la cama sin impórtale su desnudez, se metió a la ducha y Naruto quedo ahí sin saber qué hacer. El sonido del agua corriendo le advirtió que Sasuke no saldría pronto, él se vistió apresuradamente. No se arrepentía, pero aún le costaba creer que estuvieran juntos otra vez. Sonrió. Aunque no le duró demasiado el gusto al escuchar unos golpes en la puerta.

—¡Uchiha, sé que estás dentro! Tienes que acompañarme con la organizadora de bodas. ¡Eres el novio!

¿Boda? ¿Novio? Esperó la respuesta de Sasuke pero no salió, al parecer la puerta del baño impedía que le llegara el escándalo. Los golpes cesaron y escuchó otra voz.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero sus gritos están molestando a los demás.

—¿Mis gritos? —Hubo más ruidos que no supo interpretar—. Iré a quejarme a la recepción y regresaré por ti, Uchiha, espero que estés listo.

Curioso, miró por la mirilla y observó la espalda de una chica rubia, alejándose a pasos presurosos. Una furia apareció de repente en su pecho. ¿A qué jugaba Sasuke? Si tenía una prometida, ¿por qué se acostó con él? ¿Por venganza? ¡Pues lo había logrado, se sentía una basura! Recogió el resto de sus cosas y desapareció sin decir nada. Ni siquiera valía la pena reclamarle. Ahí terminó su "reencuentro".

Fueron idiotas.

Las palabras de Iruka lo asaltaron repentinamente. Y no deseó seguir huyendo. Decidido, tomó su móvil y escribió un simple mensaje:

 _"El domingo en las gradas, después del partido. En ocasiones la vida se cansa de darte más oportunidades. Aprovéchala."_

Naruto esperaba terminar su juego del gato y el ratón.

…

El encuentro terminó, siendo ganadores los _Yumiuri Gigats_. La gente lentamente abandonó sus lugares. Un último vendedor pasó a su lado, compró dos hot dogs y un vaso de cerveza, sabía que esperaría un largo rato y pronto le daría hambre. Observó a los aficionados sonriendo, y al cabo de una hora el lugar quedó casi vacío. Poca gente recogía la basura y limpiaba los alrededores. Comió uno de los hot dog y tomó la mitad del vaso de cerveza. Estuvo a punto de llevarse el segundo a la boca cuando una mano se lo arrebató. Frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, esperó que Sasuke ocupara un asiento a su lado. Lo miró de reojo y suspiró.

—Y bien, ¿ahora si me vas a explicar las cosas?

Naruto suspiró otra vez, la pregunta abarcaba más que el simple accidente del hotel. Iba más allá, al tiempo que lo alejó. No tenía sentido seguir postergando las cosas, sólo le diría la verdad sin esperar nada a cambio.

—Tuve un accidente, por eso dejé de jugar al béisbol —ir directo al grano funcionó, Sasuke quedó sin palabras. Naruto sonrió con nostalgia y continuó—. Mi brazo quedó destrozado, no volvería a tener la fuerza para lanzar, pero al menos puedo cargar una cámara —su broma no le hizo gracia a Sasuke—. Sólo no quería tu lástima ni ser un obstáculo- _ttebayo._

Sasuke le dio un golpe en la cabeza y, antes de recibir un reclamo, abrazó a Naruto.

—Eres un imbécil —le susurró al odio, apretándolo más fuerte—. Un completo idiota, jamás habrías sido una carga para mí. Siempre pensé que simplemente me dejaste de querer.

El corazón de Naruto saltó, escuchar palabras tan sinceras salir de los labios de Sasuke fue como un bálsamo para él. Naruto también lo abrazó, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, ni siquiera le importó verse tan patético. Quería ser egoísta por una vez en su vida. Pero no se arrepentía de nada. Al menos Uchiha había cumplido su sueño de jugar en las grandes ligas.

Entonces recordó a la chica del hotel y le dio un empujón para alejarlo. Sasuke no comprendió la bipolaridad de Naruto.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¿Yo? ¿Ahora qué hice?

—¡Vas a casarte!

Tocó el turno de Sasuke de quedar sorprendido.

—Y según tú, ¿con quién rayos voy a casarme, tonto?

—¡Con la chica rubia que fue a buscarte a tu habitación! No trates de engañarme, escuché muy bien cuando dijo que debían ir con la organizadora de bodas _._

Sasuke apretó el puente de su nariz y respiró profundo. ¿Qué había hecho en su vida pasada para merecer semejante tormento de estar rodeado por gente tan idiota?

—Por eso te fuiste.

—Claro, no iba a quedarme a oír sus reclamos por haberme acostado contigo. ¡Por eso no quería verte! No quería, y no quiero tus sobras, puedes metértelas por el cul-

Sasuke lo sujetó del rostro y lo besó. Así callaba a Naruto. Para su propia sorpresa él le correspondió, fue como regresar cuatro años atrás en la azotea.

—Cállate y escúchame —lo apretó de las mejillas para que lo viera directo a los ojos—. Esa mujer escandalosa es la prometida de mi hermano, Deidara se equivocó de habitación y fue a tocar mi puerta, a quien buscaba era a Itachi, no a mí.

Naruto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces como pez. ¡La novia de Itachi*! Sasuke negó con la cabeza. ¡Tanto tiempo perdido por un absurdo malentendido! Alguien debía disfrutar con su sufrimiento.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Los dos somos idiotas.

Naruto comenzó a reír, Sasuke buscó su mano y la apretó.

—Quiero que recuperemos el tiempo perdido. Al terminar la temporada nos iremos de vacaciones, _usurantonkachi_.

—¿Y quién dijo que quiero estar contigo, bastardo? —La pregunta perdió efecto por la sonrisa que tenía en los labios—. Tal vez puedas convencerme, si me consigues los autógrafos de: Akinori Iwamura y Hiroki Kuroda.

Sasuke lo besó de repente.

—Depende de cómo vayas a pagármelos.

—¡Maldito oportunista!

Y ambos, a su modo, rieron otra vez.

…

Naruto cargó su pequeña maleta, caminando entre la gente del aeropuerto. Debía encontrarse con Sasuke antes de perder el vuelo a Italia. Pasó por una pequeña estantería de revistas, sintiéndose satisfecho al mirar la portada de _Konoha Sport_. Ahí estaba Sasuke, utilizando su uniforme gris y su casco negro, levantando el bate para señalar a otra persona imaginaria, como deseando retarle. Una expresión seria y una mirada desafiante. Su trabajo en la fotografía fue el mejor. Pudo haberle pedido que sonriera, al menos para una captura, pero Naruto no deseó eliminar la verdadera esencia de Sasuke Uchiha.

Compró la revista, leyó la última parte del artículo de Ino y sonrió.

 _IY: Y cuéntanos, Sasuke Uchiha, ¿Cómo va tu vida sentimental?_

 _SU: Nunca hablo de nada que no sea mi carrera en el béisbol, pero solo por esta ocasión diré una cosa que alguien me contó hace poco: En ocasiones la vida se cansa de darte más oportunidades. Aprovéchalas…_

.

… _ **oooO*Oooo…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hola, hola! Tengo tanto tiempo de no pasarme por aquí, que ahora hasta me parece algo raro o.o Pero aun así espero que les haya gustado el fic, un poco cursi, tal vez con algo o mucho de Ooc y no sé qué más, pero lo hice con mucho cariño y es lo que cuenta (?). Los dos son idiotas, pero para mí Naruto es de las personas que sacrifican su propia felicidad por los demás, de los que sonríen para hacerse los fuertes, pero al final también necesitan de alguien que les dé un abrazo. En conclusión; Naruto es un pan :3**_

 _ ***Por cierto, puse a Deidara como mujer, que ya parece, así que no hay mucha diferencia XD**_

 _ **Además, como dije arriba, esta historia forma parte de un proyecto (?) de**_ _Takaita Hiwatari_ _ **, fue hoy por el cumple de Sasukín, así que hay más fics para leer :3**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que esto sería todo por ahora, en verdad espero que los haya entretenido aunque sea un ratito :3**_

 _ **Nos leemos después, y por último, que tal un review? o.O?**_

 _ **Gracias x leer**_ **\\(°~°)/**


End file.
